


Monster Match # 11: Scorpion Drider

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Scorpion Drider, drider, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @garinna: “Aight, so, pronouns she/her, dorky lady in body and mind. Orientation, slightly gay though with a Heavy Preference towards the dudes (my babe was a very surprising girlfriend tbh, it's like 90% straight and hella gay for her) Description, itty bitty chubbo,(like 5'1, so short ;n; ) Greeneyed redhead, hobo style clothing XD I like the comfyyyLike... Tol, toothy, claws, more than one set of arms? Honestly I'm just a sucker for sorta scary looking buggers <3 <3 Or is it about personality then I am So Weak for the badass with a heart of gold XD”





	Monster Match # 11: Scorpion Drider

**You’ve been matched with a Scorpion Drider!**

You had your headphones in as you walked home from the shop, a bag of your favorite snacks in your bag. You had a date with a new release on your favorite streaming service to get to and were eager to get back to your mountain of pillows.

You were looking down at your phone and not paying attention, when a segmented, red-brown tail whipped out in front of you to stop you before you walked out into traffic.

Stunned, you followed the tail with your eyes and looked up at it’s owner. He had a humanoid upper torso with four arms, though the lower pair had pincers instead of hands. The lower half of him was arachnid-like and the same color as his pointed tail, which you noticed was capped for safety. The skin of his human half was olive in color and his eyes were wide and reddish. His hair was a similar color.

You gaped at him, shocked and unable to form words, not only from his appearance but also that he’d just saved you from getting flattened by a Chevy.

“You know, you really should pay attention. You’re too cute to get splattered,” He said with a grin, revealing a mouth full of teeth as sharp as knives.

Now you were gaping at him for a completely different reason.

His grin faltered for a second. “You okay?”

“Oh! Yes, yes, I’m okay. Thank you so much. I was preoccupied. I should have watched where I was going. Sorry, sorry,” You said, realizing you were rambling.

“What has you so preoccupied?” He asked as the two of you waited for the light to change.

“Oh, the new season of Cunning Green is out today and I’ve been dying to get home and watch it,” You replied.

He gasped. “It’s out today? Holy shit, I didn’t realize that. I totally have to get home and binge the crap out of it.”

“Well, I mean…” You started as the crosswalk light changed. “You could always come over to my place and binge it with me, if you wanted?”

He blinked his six eyes at you. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” You responded, smiling at him. “Think of it as my way of saying thank you.”

“But you already said thank you,” He said, grinning again.

“Do you want to come or not?” You asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“You got kettle corn?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“Then it’s a date,” He said, and your mouth stretched into a grin that matched his as he followed you back home, happily geeking out with you about your shared favorite show.


End file.
